Before the Games
by thelabyrnth
Summary: The Games were never fair. The day you are born, you're dead. When you're birthed it means the Capitol immediately has control of your life and how well you'll fair in this game. Before the 74th, these tributes were picked for their sentence under the always so close eyes of President Snow. A person can just ask, what did I do to be personally sent to death?


**Author's Note: Well, it's been a while updating or doing anything because of stuff. I think life just got in the way and I forgot to do a thing on this site. I'm mostly coming back due to watching Catching Fire and it being absolutely great (Johanna Mason) and a book I've been reading has inspired me to be all writey again. Redoing an idea I had about The Hunger Games trilogy and from many theories on tumblr and such. Those theories are too good not to part of the Hunger Games universe somewhere.**

**I hope it's enjoyable even after two years of not updating. I will update sooner than most and would enjoy constructed criticism. Also, this is a different end than 'I Volunteer.' I feel as if this one is more accepting and would better end for the characters in this world. **

**The Hunger Games is not owned by me, but Suzanne Collin's gave the readers a chance to write their own stories of her world. So I'm taking the chance while she's still doing so.**

District 1.

"This is her year. I don't think I've ever seen someone have perfect aim like Kaya has in years. Forget the seniors, this is her year. She will go into the games and will be victorious," Storn said. The other trainers watched from afar and made their biddings on the tributes. It never mattered if one came back bloody and victorious or if one came back without an arm and scorned; it only mattered if one came back with money from the Capitol. The tributes were raised to win and bring money back to the already rich District. There were bets held on who'd be reaped, who'd come home with the money, and who would die. It didn't matter this concept of life and death. Money was the only thing that many the Districts strive.

Kaya had three knives in each hand. The dummies were in place then motion. Her eyes opened and moved swiftly, each knife invisible in attack. Only when each one hit the bull's-eye and her tightly wounded bun started to unwind, did the simulation end.

"Her attack is superb. Point on each time. No matter how fast she is, it's always on target," Milah said, the only female trainer.

"And look, she's not even out of breath. She's going again. The other instructors said she could do it with her eyes closed if she wanted too," Storn continued. "I'm telling you this is her year."

This time she had two knives and aimed at the single dummy in front of her, one between the eyes, and the other on the heart.

Storn only beamed at her. She'd been training since she was eight and was expert in knife throwing. She made it look like art. Milah only watched the young girl throw knife after knife at the dummies. She was good at what she did, no doubt about it, but is it enough to survive? She wanted to make sure her money was in the right tribute and not some show off. Her money always laid in the seniors who were at their top game and spent years wanting to compete in the games. Milah couldn't bet on a sixteen year old. It was against her and training.

"This year we gotta make it about Kaya and tell the others not to volunteer for her. It's going to be great," Storn smiled.

"I don't know. ." Milah started, "She's only sixteen. Averlee could be faster with a knife in hand in one year than she is today. Think about it."

He ignored her. She expected it. He loved the idea of someone so young being the star instead of the usual senior. The Kaya girl was an unusual one and an ideal tribute for next year, but Milah couldn't help but to think what if she was in the games this year.

Marvel took a breath, then pressed the keyword for training. He took a spear and the dashboard fell into the ground. Projections came at him, as he fought of them off and pierced their hearts. Others he threw completely at the projection and grabbed another spear quickly. He stabbed and threw until the ground was filled with microballs. Marvel breathed hard and watched as the microballs scurried away quickly to the edge of the practice area. The dashboard reappeared and he entered his name and number. It glowed green and disappeared again. He put the spears back in place. He wondered why he continued to practice for a cheating game, when he'd only loose in the end.

He entered the locker room. He took a quick shower. He buttoned his shirt and grabbed his bag. Marvel started putting his coat outside the training center when snow started to fall. He had first kissed Kaya in the snow. Her cheeks were red with cold, but her lips red with warmth. His face was just red in general from kissing the prettiest girl in all of Panem. She smiled then kissed his nose. He only looked at her then smiled. Marvel kissed her again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He was so happy and she was so happy. For a second he forgot about the Capitol and training for the Games; for a second he was actually alive.

It was something so lost in this time. To feel alive and be who you are rather than to know you're only a piece in this game run by the Capitol. It's something said by adults and cried over, but anyone not a Capitol citizen is dead the moment they are birthed. It's not a life chosen by one or given to by their parents, but one that is handed to a District citizen the moment they enter this world. They are dead and have already been chosen for death. Even after the Games, if a person messed up, they would disappear and no one would speak of it.

Marvel didn't like to think of it. He only wanted a way he could beat the system, win this game. He wanted to show the Capitol that he could cheat death. And the only way he could cheat death was with her.

He pushed the small restaurant's door open. She sat in the corner, reading a book and hot chocolate nearby. She was so pretty. Her hair braided like a crown and paint splatter of freckles. When she looked up at him, her eyes exploded green with bits of gold.

"I cannot believe what I found on the Market this week. This book is amazing. The girl had a bad future and one day woke up before all the mess had started and was given a second chance to fix it all," Kaya said, putting her book down.

"Whoa that's pretty cool. Time travel and redeeming herself by fixing the past, but what she knows in the future does she know in the past?" Marvel asked.

"Of course so she knows what to fix," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Mmhmmm," he said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. He put it down and had a moustache of whip cream. She leaned forward and wiped it off his face making him looks less creepy and more handsome. She talked more of her day, while he sat and listened. Every so and so, he'd stay quiet listening to her stories of the day and laugh at funny events just so he could forget this cruel reality that suffocated him. She finished her very funny story of Spanish dramas and clocks, but Marvel didn't laugh. He only stared out the window.

"Hey, Marv. You okay?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just thinking too much," he said.

He didn't want to see her concerned face. He'd be okay, but needed to pass the thought. She held the cup and looked out the window too.

"Vlor loved the snow. I remember we used to make snowmen and have long bellicose snowball fights. He'd always win because he could make his the biggest," Kaya said.

Marvel smiled and looked at her.

"They were the size of his head, I swear," he laughed.

"Even when we were teens, we'd go out and get beat by him. God we had so suck if we were still being beat at fourteen," Kaya said.

"Well that's Vlor. Master of snow. . things, let us not forget his legacy," Marvel said.

"In life and death."

Marvel swallowed. He slowly took the cup from her and took a drink.

Vlor Kader. He was the last of their trio and the first to go in this game. Three years ago he was reaped for the games and should've won. His screams still haunt Marvel in his sleep and how his best friend died. He was already cheated of his life and life had to fuck him over before it took him. The other tribute from their District had a long cut on the left side of her face and blinding her, had saved Vlor from a wild bow and arrow attack, but cheated him with a gash to the neck and repeated stab to the heart. He begged, he cried, he screamed for mercy, but Death took him anyway.

Kaya choked up and cried so hard her eyelids swelled the next day over his death. Marvel couldn't believe and didn't talk for weeks. It was the worst thing he'd ever experience. In no way was he expecting to see his friend be killed all for Panem to see. He never wanted to remember the year the Games took his best friend.

"Come on," Kaya said quietly. The hot chocolate was gone and her book in her inside pocket. "I want to show you something."

He got up and followed his girlfriend. In the streets, she took his hand and they walked slowly in this abandoned white street. They didn't say anything because there wasn't anything left to be said. Her fingers rubbed on his knuckles and him giving the occasional squeezes. It was lovely to be alone together, but at the same time so sad. He thought about maybe this could the last with her. He never wanted it to be, but the Games were getting near and there was always that chance everything he loved could be taken in an instant. He couldn't shake that feeling, he wanted everything to be as it was now. More than anything he just wanted her alive and happy, even if it meant him taking her place or not being with her.

"You know," Marvel said, "This was our first kiss. I mean not here, but in the snow."

Kaya smiled and lightly swayed their arms.

"Yeah, yeah it was. It was snowing. I blinked then I was kissing you. That surprised me," she said.

"Really now? That a handsome man was kissing a beautiful girl? Or my amazing kisses left you surprised," he asked.

"No," she smiled, bumping into him; "It's the fact that you actually kissed me. I didn't think you'd do much to achieve what you really wanted back then. I just thought you'd let life take its own, but that very moment you took control and told me, 'I'm Marvel Valore and with this kiss, I want to show you how much I like you.' I never thought you'd do it."

His hand parted from hers and looked down at her.

"Are you calling me a pansy?" he asked.

"God no, I just didn't expect it."

"I really liked you and had to do something."

"Well up until that point you were shy and only watched me kiss other boys including Vlor and never said anything about it."

"Really? I just watched and said nothing."

"Yeah never really taking what you wanted."

He stayed silent and walked a footstep ahead of her.

"Marvel, I'm only telli-"

She didn't finish for she was engulfed by him. His mouth crashing hers and getting every bit of love she could give him then. She took her hands and pulled him closer around the waist as his cuffed her face and caressed her back. It wasn't like their first kiss showing how strong his crush was, but now it was of pure love. How much he loved her and needed her with him. He was pathetic without her and pathetic for her. Marvel just wanted this one last hope to be with him until the very end. Maybe he didn't have to survive, but he just needed her.

She smiled then buried her face in his chest. Kaya looked up. Her cheeks are red as her lips.

"This is what I like about you Marvel Valore, you're all surprises. I never know where I'll go with you," she smiled.

Marvel smiled then kissed her forehead.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

They walked down the main street, into an alleyway and then into back streets near the Market. It was only until the heart of the Market did Marvel feel a bit worried. Kaya squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Don't think, just do," she said, guiding them further into the street.

Kaya frequented the Market for books, old music, and trade for anything she may need. It worried Marvel that she was already involved with the Market, but it was the best way to do something the Capitol hated. Breaking the rules. She knew of this game and that any moment could be a physical death sentence. But she was dying and why not make dying fun? She'd seen the animals here that she'd only read in textbooks. The one with venom that could kill you in an instant and teeth sharp enough to tear through her leg. These were the animals in their truest form and unaltered by the Capitol and Districts during the War.

They reached a fence and her hand slipped from his. She bend down and started undoing the twist they taught her to do. Her hand pocketed the twisters and pushed against the fence. "Come on," she whispered. She went through the fence first and Marvel followed. He was already skeptic of her judgment, but she took his hand and ran. Footprints followed them, soon trees and shrubbery and others among the forest. She laughed looking back at him. He couldn't help but to smile. Their hands parted and it became a race. She was the hare and he was the fox getting his fair share of a meal tonight. Marvel finally caught up with Kaya and tackled her to the snow. She was laughing so hard and he laughed too. He looked down at her face and he kissed her. She looked up at him and only smiled.

"So where are we?" he whispered.

"District 2," she answered, "Let's go explore."

They got up and started walking the rest of the woods. Only until the edge of the forest and an over looming building did their hands meet again. They heard heavy footsteps on cobblestone as they began toward the main street.

"This is so weird," Marvel whispered to Kaya, when they reached the sidewalk. The architecture were simple squares and cobblestone road instead of District 1's high towers and marble streets. It was plain and sturdy with few people in sight, other than platoons of five marching on every other street. Kaya took his arm as they continued the stroll through District 2. They had the same small stores as them, many closed at this hour though. The scenery didn't change much except for some squares were bigger and some had intricate designs on the sides.

"How did you find this?" Marvel asked.

"Kale and I cut the fence and wondered what lay beyond. We thought it was only woods, until we heard marching. Then we figured from the trees, that this had to be District 2. Who else enjoys marching for fun?" Kaya explained.

"It's. . It's so different," he said. "I thought District 2 would be a bit more fancy than the usual square design and bumpy road."

"Me too," she whispered back. "It's interesting though isn't it?"

"Yeah. Maybe the Capitol does favor District 1 the best."

"Well have you seen our houses? They're shiny towers piercing the sky. Of course the Capitol likes us best."

He started to laugh. She did the same and walked closer to him.

"I love you Kaya."

"I love you too Marvel."

He looks at her. "I mean it when I say it."

"And what makes mine any different?" she asked, stopping him

The snow started to thicken.

"Christ, let's go." She said and pulled on him arm toward the fence.

Marvel loved nights like this. When a date turned into her staying the night. She slept with him when she could and had a stack of clothes in his closet. Kaya was in the bathroom changing. He was looking out of the balcony window and at the snow accumulating. It hadn't snowed this heard since the year Vlor died. Maybe the snow missed watermelon sized snowballs. Neither Kaya nor he enjoyed the snow for it was a reminder of something Vlor really loved. There were nights like these, that felt like Vlor was the snow and missed them instead.

"I didn't think it was possible to make looking at the snow so lovely," Kaya said, hugging him from behind and wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned and faced her. He kissed her forehead.

"I didn't think there was a better way to receive a hug than from behind," he said.

Her eyes were still as pretty. She nodded toward the bed. He asked for a minute and she let him be.

There was a rule of no sex until legal age, but the fear of death had almost made that rule forgotten. Everyone was going to die soon, why not make the best of it before it came. Most had sex the first time at fourteen and up until 17, then waiting until marriage. Marvel had read of old times being the first time two people made love was after being married and in a place far away from home. Honeymoon they called it. It was an interesting idea, but it wouldn't survive now. He viewed it as if one loved someone now; they'd most likely love them the next day and day after. Why not do it now than wait for papers to legalize love? He was in love with Kaya now and the next day and days after, weeks. Marvel also wanted to show her now rather than them both dead.

However Marvel also knew the act of love of sleeping and only sleeping with someone you loved. He liked the soft breaths than gasp of air and how her body moved rhythmically rather than out of beat and pulsing. He liked feeling warm only wrapping his body with her and falling asleep on the same pace. It was nice and loving gesture he favored.

Kaya was already asleep on her side when Marvel pulled a cover for him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her back. She started to shift into a more comfortable position so he rolled onto his back for her. Kaya rolled onto his chest, her breath on his face.

"So you love me, Valore?" she asked.

"Yes."

She dipped her head down to his ear.

"Then show me."

He looked at her for a second. Then he rolled carefully on top of her and kissed her.

"Interesting."

President Snow stirred his tea and watched the capture of two District 1 teenagers in the main street of District 2. The girl had been smart enough to cut through a double wired fence and the boy dumb enough to follow her.

"Seneca, the names of the tributes?" he asked watching them.

"The girl is Kaya Averlee and Marvel Valore," he replied looked at his electraboard.

"I think this year's Games will be very interesting indeed. The District's won't only pay tribute to their debt, but the Capitol will personally pick with tribute to pay."

Seneca watched the boy and girl run through the woods again and fix the fence.

"I think District 1 will be paying their tribute of the girl who caused mischief and the boy who followed."

President Snow finished his tear and picked a new rose to pin to his jacket.


End file.
